In recent years, with improved performance of computer resources such as processors, a technique (emulation technique) for emulating operation of a conventional information processing device (a target) to make it possible to use a program which can be executed on a conventional information processing device has been widely used. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such a device utilizing such an emulation technique.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-190318
It is common for an input device (a controller) of an emulator to be different from that of an information processing device to be emulated.
Some of the information processing devices to be targeted are made adapted to connection of a plurality of controllers via a single connector thereof when, e.g., a branching device for enabling connection of a plurality of controllers is connected to a controller connection connector. For such a device, it may be the case that a program has been developed, which does not accept input of a specific operation unless the specific operation is carried out on a controller connected to a specific terminal of the branching device.